May the Holidays Begin
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: A week-by-week update of Sora and Riku's journey from Thanksgiving to Christmas. Includes kindergarteners, shopping, baking, and one surprisingly dangerous wooden spoon.


**Woo Hoo! My first ever Thanksgiving/Christmas fic! I shall be updating on the 23rd, 27th, 4th, 11th, 18th, and 25th. And if it's requested I'll do an epilogue on New Years. Oh, and if you recognize any non-Kingdom Hearts characters, just pretend their original characters, or enjoy the inside joke.**

**All characters mentioned so far (including Henry the Turkey, who belongs to Sora) don't belong to me. Happy Thanksgiving, and ON WITH THE STORY~! **

_**=^w^=**_

Aqua eyes snapped open, and pale cheeks split open in an almost maniacal grin. The owner of said eyes and grin rolled over in bed, and the cool sheets that replace the bubbly bouncing brunette that should have been curled into his side surprisingly made his grin widen as opposed to diminishing as it should have. Under normal circumstances the owner of those aqua eyes would have roared his displeasure at finding his bedmate missing, but he knew what today was. Today was the start of his _favorite _time of year. Today was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving.

Riku Yagami had been slightly disheartened five years ago when his parents announced they were moving to the US from Tokyo, plucking him from his college and dropping him into NYU in the middle of junior year. OK, that's a lie. He'd been a kicking, screaming twenty-year-old pile of hatred and angst. He didn't want to move. He had friends, school, and he was _this close_ to getting promotion. That was _before_ he met Sora Hawkins. That was _before_ he experienced Sora's Christmas Spirit. Now he was wondering why they didn't move sooner.

Sock-clad feet slid to the hard wood floor with a quiet _thunk_, and Riku silently slipped to their brightly lit kitchen where a tiny brunette was prancing about, absentmindedly humming "bum-be-dum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bum. Da-da-da-da-da. De-da-da-da **(1)**" under his breath. This caused Riku to smile; he knew Sora didn't much care for Thanksgiving, but thanks to his OCD, he couldn't _actually _celebrate Christmas (his _"favorite_ holiday _ever_!") until all of the turkeys were safely stored back in the storage closet. Besides, Thanksgiving gave him a chance to bake, and Sora loved to bake. He baked when he was happy, he baked when he was sad, he baked when he was angry, he baked for holidays, he baked for birthdays, and he baked to celebrate the fact that there was nothing he had to bake for. So, basically, Sora baked.

"Gak!" Sora shouted when he felt a pair of strong arms pick him up by the waist. Pouting, he reached back and smacked his silver-haired boyfriend with the wooden spoon clutched in his fist. "Ri~ku, you made me mess up my turkey!" Sure enough, next to all of the perfectly uniformly cut turkeys was one deformed one. "Poor Henry did nothing to you and you killed him. Why would you _do_ that?"

"I'm sorry," the elder chuckled, apologetically placing kisses up and down his chef's neck. "To you _and_ Henry."

Satisfied with this, Sora set about smoothing out the cuts that were going to make Henry the Turkey, allowing Riku to continue his ministrations. He giggled when the kisses stopped and he heard a small whine next to his ear, before popping a small ball of dough in the waiting mouth. "Is it yummy?"

"Delicious," Riku purred, his kisses returning, though this time they were of a more appreciative nature.

"Good, because that's all you're getting." Sora laughed at the indignant squawk of protest. "Ku, these are for my class, and I'm going to be stretching as is."

"I deserve it more than them," Riku grumbled. "Ungrateful midgets."

"They're kindergartener, not midgets!"

"Same thing really," Riku chuckled as his boyfriend grumpily laid out the cookies he had previously cut on an ungreased cookie sheet, and rolled out the leftover dough to make two more cookies.

"I'd appriciate it if you didn't call my class midgets. _I_ like them."

"Well, _I_ don't," he grumbled, resting his chin on the chocolate spikes. "Take your attention off me, damn midgets."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't take that high school class, isn't it?"

"Yeah, they'd all be taller than- OW! Damn it, put that god damn spoon away!"

"What'd I tell you about calling me short?"

"Technically, I called _them_ tall."

"Shut up!"

"God, you're almost as bad as your midgetiest midget. The one with the girlishly long hair."

"Really, Riku?"

"What?"

Sigh. "Never mind. And you're talking about Edward."

"The one that tried to 'alchemize' me when I called him squirt?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"He's a weird kid."

"I like him."

"That's cuz he's a shortie like you."

"And what does _that_ mean, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing I'm sure. It just seemed to me that you dwarves stick together."

Sora squirmed out of the arms holding him 'prisoner' and narrowed his blue eyes, even as they sparked in amusement. "You better watch out, or _everything_ I make will go to my 'midgets,'" he warned, dangerously leveling his spoon, which Riku carefully watched with great apprehension.

"Now why in the world would you call your class of absolute angels midgets, O Great Mighty Sora the Tallest?"

"Better." Riku cheered when he was rewarded for his efforts with a small ball of left-over dough, causing Sora to laugh and easily regaining the shorter's favor. "Go get dressed for work, you perverted freak."

"But I'd rather stay in here with you," Riku whined playfully. "Preferably with fewer clothes on me and even fewer on you. Gak! No! Not the spoon!"

"Then I'd suggest you get going," Sora smirked, brandishing his spoon like a sword.

"I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-getting'!" Riku protested, scampering out the door whilst dodging Sora's wild blows. One out of the war zone, he stuck his head back in with a wide grin. "So, you'll get back to me on the clothes thing?" he asked cheekily, only to be answered with an empty egg carton thrown at his face with unfortunate accuracy.

_**=^w^=**_

Fifteen minutes later, a fully-dressed, freshly-showered Riku snuck back into the kitchen, only to find the love of his life bent over and fishing cookies from the oven, giving Riku a perfect view of his tight, round, bubbly as-

_Gasp!_ The Spoon of Doom was left unguarded!

Seizing his chance, Riku snatched up the seemingly harmless kitchen utensil and threw it into a place Sora would never retrieve it. (AKA the sink full of dishwater. Sora had some weird anti-fetish for water on his hands. Probably why Riku was always stuck loading and unloading the dish washer.) Then, and only then did Riku think it was safe to sneak up on his boyfriend, who was gently twisting the turkey cookies to get them un-stuck ith as little of the yummy goodness being lost as possible. Carefully holding his breath, Riku placed his mouth next to Sora's ear, glad that he was too focused on baking and humming "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" to notice anything outside his turkey army.

"Boo," he breathed when Sora's hand was in the air, saving all of the cookies from any unnecessary harm.

Sora squealed - *(cough)* I mean let out a manly yelp of surprise and clutched his heart. "Don't _do_ that Riku!" he gasped, blindly hunting the counter for his spoon. Blue eyes went wide when his searching hand only found a marble counter top.

"That's right, I've stolen your only weapon, Spoonbearer," Riku chuckled, getting into his "bad guy" persona.

"Have you?" Sora asked with mock bravery. "Well, what you don't know is I'm not only the Spoonbearer. You see, I'm the Spoon _Master_ which means I have… _TWO SPOONS!_" He whipped out a second spoon from his bottomless apron and swung at Riku's face, causing the older to quickly raise a spatula he'd found in self defense. They fought for a few minutes, spurred on by the forces of good and evil until Sora managed to knock Riku's spatula into the sink with an astonishing amount of sheer dumb luck.

"No fair," Riku whined. "I wanted to win."

"The forces of good _always_ win," Sora explained, puffing his chest out with pride.

"Well, good thing you had that going for you or you'd never have won against the awesomeness that is Riku."

"Egotistical bastard."

"Touchy midget."

"Stupid jerk."

"Noisy brat."

"Fine, you win, jerk," Sora pouted. "Now get out of my house-"

"Apartment, really."

"Whatever! - and go to work. I have cookies to decorate."

"But what about breakfast?" Riku complained, unsuccessfully fighting being pushed out the door.

"Hmm. Should have thought about that _before_ antagonizing me," Sora smirked before pulling him down for a quick goodbye kiss. "Are you going to be there for the show?"

"Of course."

"Good!" Sora chirped and slammed the door, but not before sticking out his tongue at Riku and pulling down his lower eyelid.

Riku chuckled, and quickly started on his way. Sora would be obsessively counting his cookies soon and he didn't-

"_RIKU!_"

Riku chomped off Henry the Turkey's head with a victoriously vicious grin as the elevator doors slid closed, slowly hiding the sight of a furious brunette barreling out of their apartment.

Riku: One.

_**=^w^=**_

Riku slid between the rows of folding metal chairs to a spot near the middle on the last row. He checked his watch to see that he had a good five minutes before the show program started. He heard the sharp screech of metal on tile, and looked up to see a black-haired teenager sitting down next to him. Riku cocked a silver eyebrow in skepticism. The teenager obviously noticed and shrugged. "I baby sit one of the kids in the show," he offered as explanation. "He'd pitch a royal fit if I didn't show up."

"Ah." The silverette nodded, and offered out a hand. "Riku Yagami."

The brunette took it with a smile. "Roy Mustang."

"So, witch midget do you baby sit?"

"Tiny, blonde kindergartener named Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse." Roy groaned as if remembering something unpleasant. "And since they do these until the third grade, I'll be here for four more years."

"If it's any consolation, I'll be here longer," Riku grinned. "This is my third year, and I'll still be here long after yours graduate."

Roy gaped at him in disbelief. "No offence, sir, but you don't look nearly old enough to have that many kids."

Riku laughed. "No, no, no. I'm Hot for Teacher."

"You mean Mr. Hawkins?" At the nod, he chuckled lightly. "That means you're 'that silver headed bastard' Ed keeps talking about."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Shhh!" one of the ladies near them scowled as a group of pilgrims led by the larger third graders and going down to the kindergarteners. Sora slipped out in front of the stage and directed them to start singing. At once, thirty warbley, pitchy voices rang out in "_This land is your land. This land is my land._"

And Riku just stopped listening.

For the of the play, Riku and Roy poked fun at the ridiculously cliché Thanksgiving story (Ed was an ironically blonde Indian), but stood and clapped with the rest of the good audience members at the end.

"OK," Sora beamed, standing in the middle of the stage. "Now, the kids are going to come up and say what they're thankful for. Anne, you go."

A little brunette pilgrim came towards the mike and grinned, "I'm thankful for Mr. Hawkins's's cookies!" before munching down on a hand-crafted turkey.

_That cookie should be mine _Riku thought viciously. Again, Riku and Roy mostly ignored the program until Ed came up in his hand-printed pillowcase of a costume. He scowled when he had to pull down the mike to his level, but cleared his throat. "Colonel Roy Mustang looks dead sexy," he said flatly, leaving no room for debate. "In a miniskirt."

Horrified gasps and mutters rippled through the crowd until Sora stepped up. "Ed, what did I tell you? You can't say that; you have to tell something you're thankful for."

"Oh," the blonde pouted, forehead crumpling in thought. "Well, I'm thankful for my mom and my brother Al and my Roy."

"Very good," Sora praised, obviously fighting the urge to face palm. "Now go back stage and get a cookie."

"Alright!" Ed chirped. Before he left, he scanned the crowd and waved furiously at Roy, who gave a smile and a half-wave back.

"What was _that_?" Riku whispered once the blonde had disappeared behind the curtain.

"I plan to join the military after school," Roy shrugged, "so the two of them call me Colonel on occasion." Riku gaped when no further explanation was given, but let it fall. When the last third grader - a chubby Asian-Canadian boy named Frank Zane - announced that he was thankful for Thanksgiving, everyone stood a clapped.

"So, see you at Christmas?" Riku asked.

"Unless I get fired."

They shook hands again and wandered their separate ways.

_**=^w^=**_

"What was _that_?" Riku laughed as he and Sora walked the busy New York streets home.

"That was Ed," Sora groaned, finally allowing himself that face palm. "Somehow he learned what the word 'sexy' means, and he's been using it on everyone and everything since."

"Do I need to go rough him up a bit and tell him to back off my boyfriend?" Riku joked, punching his palm.

"Shut up, jerk."

_**=^w^=**_

**Woo hoo! I'm done at roughly 2200 words! Review and tell me what you think! See you Friday! **

**P.S. (1) is supposed to be "Deck the Halls"**

**Edit: My god I am incapable of typing when I'm even remotely sleepy! But I fixed it now!**


End file.
